Morthe D'arthur
by Taniko Kinoshita
Summary: Perang antar Seelie Court dan Unseelie Court tak lagi dapat dielakkan. Kedendaman orang-orang Unseelie Court membawa dunia mendekati ke lubang Nervosa. Dan mereka berdua, keturunan terpilihlah yang mampu menghentikan dendam orang Unseelie Court / "Kau salah satu keturunan asli leluhur kami, maka dari itu, kami harus melindungimu."/Another my SasuSaku story.


.

**Morthe d'arthur**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke. U and Sakura.H**

**Genre : Fantasy/Adventure/Romance**

**Rated M**

"**One of the best way is walking along the path that we choose, without being affected by others." – Morthe d'arthur**

Viareggio, kota indah yang mayoritas lahannya perkebunan dan perairan ini sedang bermusim panas, menumbuhkan berbagai macam bunga-bunga cantik dan rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh subur di berbagai ladang disana. Terlihat senyum lebar para petani tersungging rapi di wajah-wajah mereka, bagaimana tidak? Minggu ini hasil padi dan berbagai macam hasil perkebunan yang mereka olah selama 4 bulan lamanya meningkat drastis di musim panas ini. Ini berarti mereka akan mendapat untung yang besar, kan?

Terlihat kebanyakan para petani beserta istri dan anak-anak mereka sedang mengolah ladang-ladang mereka untuk memilah hasil perkebunan mereka. Tak terkecuali keluarga Senju, keluarga yang terbilang sangat harmonis ini juga sedang memilah berbagai macam hasil perkebunan mereka.

"_Mam_, lihat! Lihat kebun _berry_ ku! Mereka tumbuh subur. Ah, aku benar-benar senang!" Ujar gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu melompat-lompat senang sambil menarik lengan ibunya untuk menunjukkan kebun _berry_ hasil berkebunnya di musim panas ini.

Ibunya tersenyum lebar, ternyata anaknya juga berbakat dalam masalah berkebun. "Kau hebat, Sakura. Mari kita coba hasilnya," ujar Ibu bermahkota kuning pirang itun9hb sambil memetik salah satu buah _berry _pilihannya dan menggigit kecil permukaan berry itu. Lama ia mengecap-ecap bibirnya, ia pun mengulum senyum. "_Berry_ ini benar-benar manis. Ayo kita petik beberapa untuk _Papa_,"

Gadis itu pun menjawab dengan anggukan cepat sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian memetik beberapa buah _berry_ yang sudah masak bersama Ibunya untuk ia berikan kepada Ayahnya.

"_Mam_, _berry_-nya sudah cukup banyak. Ayo kita kedalam dan berikan kepada _Papa,_" ujar gadis itu dengan riang. Ibunya hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah laku anak semata wayangnya itu yang bisa dibilang -sangat aktif- dengan geraknya yang cukup lincah dan badannya yang sukar merasakan lelah.

Selang beberapa menit ketika mereka berputar-putar di _mansion_, mereka pun akhirnya menemukan orang yang mereka cari yang ternyata sedang bersantai membaca beberapa lembaran koran terbitan minggu ini sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi di teras rumah.

"_Papaaa_..._Papaaaa_..lihat lihat! Ini buah _berry_ hasil Sakura berkebun, _Papa_ cobalah satu. Kata _Mam_, _berry_ ini benar-benar manis. Ayo coba, _Pap_!" Ujar Sakura dengan ceria. Lelaki yang ia panggil '_Papa_' itu langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura, ia pun menyunggingkan senyum lebar sambil mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Ow, benarkah _berry_ ini manis? Jika apa yang dikatakan _Mam_-mu begitu, _Papa_ akan berpendapat sama," ujar lelaki itu sambil terus mengelus-elus pucuk kepala anaknya.

Dahi Sakura mengernyit, "Papa tidak boleh langsung begitu! Papa harus mencobanya dulu," ujarnya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Ayolah, Dan. Kau mau membuat gadis kecil kita menangis, hm?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Tsunade. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan air mata berharga anak kita ini terjatuh?" Jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Dan itu dengan nada meyakinkan. "Sudahlah, Sakura. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, nanti wajah cantikmu tidak akan terlihat. Ayo senyum, _Papa_ akan mencobanya satu," ilahnya sambil mengambil salah satu buah berry di wadah.

Senyum Sakura merekah ketika ayahnya memuji betapa manis _berry_ itu. Mereka kemudian bercanda ria saling menjahili satu sama lain di teras rumah sambil sesekali memakan beberapa buah _berry_ hasil petikan Sakura dan Tsunade.

"Sakura, kau tidak mempersiapkan bawaanmu untuk ke sekolah besok? Ini hari terakhir liburan musim panas, kan? Besok kau sudah berangkat ke asrama." Ujar Tsunade menasehati Sakura yang sedang asyik memainkan rambut panjang Dan.

"_No, Mam_. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya beberapa hari yang lalu, _Mam_ tidak usah khawatir," sahut Sakura meyakinkan Ibunya.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Kau tidak membeli beberapa baju baru untuk ke asrama besok? Ayo, _Mam _temani." Ajak Ibunya.

"Ah, sepertinya membeli baju baru cukup menarik. _Mam _tidak usah ikut, biar Sakura sendiri saja. Ah, apa _Mam_ dan _Papa_ mau titip sesuatu sebelum Sakura pergi?"

Keduanya, Tsunade dan Dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kami tidak titip apa-apa."

Sakura mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu, Sakura akan bersiap-siap dulu," ujarnya sambil berlari menuju ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan _Summer dress_ berwarna _peach_ tanpa lengan dengan motif-motif bunga kecil yang mempercantik. Tak lupa ia memakai _Pump shoes_ berwarna putih dan beberapa akssesoris seperti gelang-gelang kecil dan juga kalung yang berwarna gradasi dari warna _dress_nya, rambut panjangnya ia gerai dan diberi pita sebagai pemanis.

Setelah lama ia berkaca diri, ia pun mengambil tas selempang kecil berwarna cokelat yang tergantung di sisi pojok kamarnya untuk wadah uang dan handphonenya dan keluar untuk berpamitan kepada orangtuanya.

"_Mam, Papa_, aku berangkat dulu ya," pamitnya sambil mencium permukaan tangan ayah dan ibunya.

"_Be careful, dear_. Mam sudah menyiapkan mobil dan supir disana," ujar Tsunade sambil membelai rambut Sakura. Sakura mengulum senyum, setelah lama berpamitan dengan orang tuanya, ia kemudian berjalan menuju ke mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya.

"_Young Lady, where are your destination_?" Tanya supir itu ketika mengetahui Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ah_, Mister, I am going to Vieraggio centro Mall, please_."

"_As you wish,Young Lady_."

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya, ia pun segera berpamitan kepada Kakashi, supirnya untuk masuk ke dalam. Setelah berulang kali memasuki beberapa ruko di mall, ia sudah mendapati belasan bingkisan hasil ia belanja untuk keperluan asrama besok. Setelah merasa cukup ia kemudian kembali ke parkiran mobil untuk pulang.

"Ah_, Miste_r. Kau seharusnya ikut aku tadi masuk ke dalam mall, belanjaanku berat sekali," celoteh Sakura kesal mengerucutkan sudut bibirnya.

Kakashi hanya terkekeh kecil sambil mengusap-usap kepala Sakura, "Siapa yang seenaknya langsung berpamitan setelah sampai, hm?"

"Seharusnya itu dengan inisiatifmu sendiri! Hei, kau membuat rambutku berantakan lagi! Arghh, kau menyebalkaaaaan! Aku menyesal memanggilmu _Mister_,"

Kakashi semakin tertawa keras melihat tingkah lucu Sakura, " _I'm sorry, Young Lady. I will not do it again. _Baiklah, katakan bagaimana cara saya membayar kesalahan saya?"

Sakura kemudian tersenyum jahil, "Oh, baiklah. Kau antarkan aku ke taman pusat, kau harus membelikanku _Oreo_ _Ice cream _jumbo. Dan, yaaaahhhh aku ingat di dekat taman ada Paparonz, kau harus mentraktirku kesana, _Mister_. Dan perlu kau ingat, aku benar-benar lapar hari ini,"

Kakashi menelan ludah, ia teringat betapa banyak lahapan Sakura saat makan jika itu menyangkut makanan kesukaannya. Dan ia sangat tahu, _Maccaroni Pizz_a adalah makanan kesukaannya. Sungguh ia tak dapat membayangkan berapa belasan porsi yang akan dihabiskan Sakura.

"Hoiiiii..Hooiii.. _Mister_? Bagaimana? Kau tak mau? Baiklah ak-"

Kakashi memotong cepat dengan nada yang sudah diaturnya dengan susah payah, "_As you wish, Young Lady_." Katanya sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan dadanya sambil sedikit membungkukan badan.

Sakura tersenyum puas, ia menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan –aku akan menguras seluruh isi dompetmu- sambil melirik raut wajah Kakashi. Tenang, itulah gambaran raut wajah Kakashi saat ini. Sakura mengernyit heran, sungguh sopir pribadinya ini benar-benar sangat aneh, pikirnya.

Lama Sakura menatap raut wajah Kakashi, ia kemudian dikagetkan dengan bunyi nada dering _One night Star_ dari band _The arrows_ dari handphone Kakashi. Segera Kakashi mengangkat telepon itu, masih dengan raut wajah yang tenang dan suara yang dipelankan.

Dahi Sakura mengernyit heran, "_Mister_? Dari siapa?"

"Ah, dari teman lama. Ia memberitahu sebuah Gucci kuno asli dari emas putih untuk saya tawarkan kepada _Lady_ Tsunade, katanya Gucci itu barang langka, saya pikir _Lady_ Tsunade akan senang dengan penawaran ini." Ujar Kakashi berdusta.

Sakura hanya ber-oh-ria sambil kemudian menatap ke arah luar jendela mobil. Tak terasa, mobil mereka sudah sampai di depan Paparonz Pizza sesuai keinginan Sakura. Setelah sampai, mereka segera mengambil salah satu tempat duduk di sudut ruangan. Senyum jahat Sakura merekah. Ia kemudian memesan 3 porsi _Maccaroni Pizza,_ 2 gelas _Bubble gum Ice Monlay_, dan juga 3 porsi kentang goreng jumbo.

Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya sambil menghela nafas, sementara Sakura yang melihat Kakashi makin mengembangkan senyumnya. Setelah pesanan sampai, tanpa jeda pun Sakura langsung mencicipi satu per satu makanan yang ia pesan.

"Tunggu-tunggu, sepertinya…ada yang kurang.."

Dahi Kakashi berkerut, "_What you mean, Young Lady_?"

Sakura tak menghiraukan kalimat yang Kakashi lontarkan, ia terus berfikir. "Ah ya, _Oreo ice cream jumbo_!"

Kakashi kaget, makanan sebanyak ini, Sakura masih meminta lagi? Pikirnya. "_Young Lady_, bukankan makanan ini sudah cukup banyak? Saya takut anda akan sakit perut jika terlalu banyak makan," Kata Kakashi menasehati.

"Tidak, tidak. _Mister_ bilang saja, kalau tidak mau merelakan uangmu untukku,"

Kakashi terkekeh, "Baiklah jika itu yang anda inginkan, saya akan membelikannya." Ujar Kakashi sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil langkah. Baru selangkah Kakashi berjalan, Sakura sudah mencegahnya.

"_Mister_, biar Sakura saja yang membelinya, Sakura juga ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar," katanya.

Awalnya Kakashi menolak dengan alasan, ini sudah jam 7 malam dan ia tak ingin Sakura kelelahan besok di hari pertamanya sekolah setelah liburan panjang, namun Sakura bersikeras untuk ingin membelinya sendiri. Setelah di bujuk rayu oleh Sakura, akhirnya Kakashi memperbolehkannya.

"_Lady_, jika anda kenapa-kenapa atau tersesat, anda harus berjanji untuk menghubungi saya." Ujar Kakashi dengan tatapan cemas.

Sakura mengangguk sambil berlari kecil. 45 menit berlalu, dan ia sama sekali belum menemukan penjual Ice cream yang biasanya ia beli. Namun ia tak menyerah, ia terus memutari taman sampai ia mendapatkannya. Sakura tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dari taman ke dalam hutan. Ia terus berjalan sampai ia menyadari bahwa tempat yang ia berada sekarang lebih gelap dari yang tadi.

"I-ini pasti hutan," ujarnya gugup karna tak mendapati satu orang pun disana. Ia cemas, ia terus berlari untuk mencari jalan keluar. Namun sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tak berpihak kepadanya.

Ia belum menyerah, kakinya berjalan mencari sepercik cahaya penuntun sekumpulan penerangan di depannya. Ia tersenyum lega, ia kemudian berlari menuju ke sekumpulan penerangan tadi. Sebersit rasa aneh bergerumul di dadanya, cahaya itu lebih nampak seperti api yang melayang di udara.

Ia kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya, '_Tunggu? Seorang pemuda_?' batinnya dalam hati. Ia terus mendekat, mendekat dan mendekatinya. Matanya membelalak, keringat dingin mengalir lancar di seluruh tubuhnya. Pemuda itu, menatapnya. Tatapan yang lembut namun keji itu.

"K-ka-kau? A-a-api i-itu muncul d-di t-tangan-mu? B-bagai-mana-b-bisa?" Tanya Sakura dengan susah payah mati-matian menahan ketakutannya. Pemuda itu tak bergeming, ia terus diam sambil berjalan pelan menuju ke arah Sakura dengan api yang berkobar di telapak tangannya.

"T-ti-tidak! Ja-jangan me-mendekati-ku!" Elah Sakura sambil berencana akan berlari untuk kabur. Namun lagi-lagi, keberuntungan tak berpihak kepadanya. Otak dan tubuhnya sepertinya sudah tak bisa dikendalikan, tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan pemuda itu semakin mendekat kepadanya.

Hangat. Itu yang dirasakan Sakura ketika pemuda itu sudah benar-benar dekat kepadanya, kobaran api dari telapak tangan pemuda itu menghangatkan tubuh dingin Sakura. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah pemuda itu, namun kegelapan menghalanginya. Api dari telapak tangan pemuda itu sudah padam, namun kehangatannya masih terasa di tubuh Sakura.

"S-si-apa…s-sebe-narnya..k-kau? A-api itu? Bagaimana b-bisa?" Tanya Sakura sambil berusaha mencari bentuk wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu diam tak bergeming, ia terus menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dingin.

_**WUSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH..**_

Pemuda itu dengan kecepatannya berdiri di belakang Sakura. Sakura membelalak kaget, dengan gemetar ia membalikan badannya. Mata Sakura melebar, wajah pemuda itu samar-samar nampak. Matanya, mata pemuda itu seperti menunjukkan kekosongan sempat Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk mengajak bicara, pemuda sudah menghilang dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dianggap wajar itu. Sakura kelimpungan, ia berlari dengan cepat untuk mencari pemuda itu. Na'as, pemuda itu tak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

Hari sudah benar-benar malam dan Sakura belum menemukan jalan untuk kembali ke rumah. Ia mengambil handphone-nya, dan sialnya, di tempat ia berada tak ada sinyal sama sekali. Sakura menggeram kesal. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar sambil memejamkan matanya untuk melepas penat.

Aneh. Itu yang dirasakan Sakura saat tubuhnya sudah sadarkan diri. Wajahnya hangat, seperti terkena sinar matahari. Dan tubuhnya, tubuhnya seperti tidur di kasur yang empuk. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan benar dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Ia sudah di kamarnya sekarang. Ia kaget, segera ia bangun dari kasurnya dan berlari keluar dari kamar mencari orang tuanya.

"_Maaam! Papaaa! What happen to me…last night_?" Matanya membelalak kaget. Ia teringat lagi dengan apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin malam.

"Ah, Sakuraaaaa _my dear_,kami benar-benar khawatir kepadamu. Kau dan Kakashi pulang sangat larut malam, _Mam_ menghubungi nomermu tapi tak bisa, akhirnya _Mam_ menghubungi Kakashi. Kata Kakashi, ia menemukanmu di tengah hutan. Bagaimana ceritanya sampai kau bisa di tengah hutan, Sakura?" Kata ibunya panjang lebar dengan tatapan khawatir.

Sakura akhirnya menceritakan dengan rinci apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin. Tsunade maupun Dan, membelalakan mata.

"Dan begitulah ceritanya, _Mam, Papa_. Sungguh, Saku tak berbohong, Saku melihat dengan mata kepala Saku sendiri,"

Dan angkat bicara, "Ah, Dear, itu pasti hanya halusinasimu saja. Ya sudah tidak perlu dipikirkan, ingat itu hanya halusinasimu. Nah sekarang sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu, jam 10 pagi kita harus sampai ke asrama mu."

Awalnya Sakura terus membuat orangtuanya agar percaya padanya, tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia. Akhirnya ia menuruti apa yang di katakan ayahnya untuk mandi.

"Dan, kenapa harus secepat ini mereka mengincar Sakura? Kita terlalu lengah untuk menyembunyikan identitas Sakura sebenarnya…"

"Kau benar, Tsunade..kita terlalu lengah, saat ini kita hanya bisa meminta bantuan pada anggota Seelie court, mereka pasti membantu kita,"

Tsunade memeluk Dan erat, "Kurasa sudah saatnya kita harus menceritakan kepada Sakura, siapa sebenarnya dia,"

Dan disinilah Sakura berada, _Genius formitable Viareggio Senior High School, _sekolah berasrama terbaik di Italia yang hanya dapat dimasuki oleh siswa yang mendapat peringkat 3 besar di masa SMP-nya, sekolah dimana mayoritas dari kalangan teratas dengan penjagaan super ketat. Sekolah dimana setiap siswa mendapat satu kamar dengan fasilitas yang sangat memadai dan lengkap, tentunya kamar antara laki-laki dan perempuan berbeda tingkat.

Sakura segera berjalan menuju ke kamarnya, dibukakannya gagang pintu kamarnya dan segeralah ia masuk dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya ia rebahkan di kasur _Queen size_-nya dengan sprei bermotif flora berwarna _maaron_ bergradasi. Kamarnya di domisili warna kesukaanya, merah muda. Disamping tempat tidurnya berjajar rapi pigura-pigura fotonya dengan orang tuanya dan juga teman-temannya.

Sakura memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum menata beberapa barang-barang yang ia bawa dari rumah. Sambil pikirannya melayang-layang, ia segera teringat kejadian di rumah tadi beberapa menit sebelum keberangkatannya menuju asrama. Tsunade, ibunya membawakan sebuah buku kecil tipis. Ia berpesan kepada Sakura agar membacanya tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Rasa penasaran Sakura bergelemut, sesegera ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan merogoh-rogoh tasnya.

'_Buku ini, sepertinya buku tua' _batin Sakura sambil membalik-balik sampul buku yang sudah sedikit pudar warnanya itu.

"Seelie court guardian? Aku baru mendengarnya," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil membuka lembaran pertama buku itu. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, dahinya mengernyit heran. '_Tunggu, Mam menyuruhku membaca tokoh-tokoh di cerita dongeng_?' batinnya keheranan. Sakura sendiri juga tetap akan membaca walaupun ia keheranan, pasalnya semua amanat yang ibunya berikan padanya pasti akan berguna suatu hari nanti. Tanpa memikirkan hal-hal lain lagi, mulailah ia membuka halaman pertama.

"Asrais. Elfva laki-laki bersayap, bertubuh kecil setelapak tangan orang dewasa dan sifatnya lembut. Asrais menyukai buah-buahan terutama buah apel. Tugas Asrais adalah sebagai perantara antara 2 orang Seelie court yang bekerja sama dan sebagai pengantar surat dari atasan kepada bawahan maupun sebaliknya. Asrais sangat menyukai air. Kelemahan Asrais adalah sinar matahari. Ketika ia terkena sinar matahari langsung, tubuhnya akan langsung melebur menjadi debu dan debu itu akan terbang dan jatuh di genangan air."

"Banshee. Elfva wanita, bertubuh layaknya orang dewasa normal. Memiliki wajah cantik dan berambut panjang berwarna putih keperakan. Memiliki watak yang lembut dengan suara halus dan bersifat dewasa. Banshee menyukai segala makanan yang manis terutama Banshee antara lain adalah sebagai pembantu para prajurit yang sedang dilatih untuk memenuhi kebutuhan jasmani mereka. Banshee adalah sebagai pratanda. Ketika seseorang akan mendekati ajalnya, orang itu akan mendengar Banshee menang-" Mendengar seseorang mengetok pintu _dorm_-nya, sesegera Sakura menghentikan acara membacanya. Dengan cekatan ia menutup bukunya dan menyembunyikannya di bawah kasurnya. Ia mendatangi pintu _dorm_-nya untuk membukakan pintu.

Terlihat seorang gadis beriris _aquamarine _dan bersurai pirang setengah punggung itu memaparkan deretan rapi gigi putihnya.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa-_deaaaaaaarrrrrr_!" ujarnya ceria refleks memeluk tubuh Sakura yang kaget dengan teriakan lantang sahabat terdekatnya itu.

"I-ino, ka-kau memelukku te-terlalu erat. A-aku tak bisa b-bernafas, _you moron_!" keluh Sakura kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan sahabatnya itu.

Mendengar keluhan Sakura, gadis yang dipanggil Ino pun segera melepas pelukannya sambil terkikik geli melihat wajah lucu Sakura. "Kau masih menggemaskan, Sakura-jeanne."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel semacam itu, _Piggy_. Dan, oh astagaaa! Kau memotong rambutmu?" sahut Sakura terkejut sambil memilah-milah rambut Ino yang dipendekkan menjadi setengah punggung itu, poni panjangnya juga ia ratakan dan ia potong menjadi pas diatas alisnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku bosan dengan rambut panjangku itu, Jeanne. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Yah, cukup bagus. Kau tetap terlihat cantik,"

"Dari dulu aku memang cantik,"

"Aku menyesal memujimu,"

Ino tertawa keras, "Baiklah-baiklah. Liburan musim panas kau kemana saja Sakura?" tanyanya mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya di rumah menghabiskan waktu bersama _Mam_ dan _Papa_. Aku juga pergi ke mall untuk membeli baju-baju ba-" kata-kata Sakura terhenti. Ia teringat dengan kejadian sehari sebelum keberangkatannya disini, asramanya. Pemuda itu, dan api ditangannya. Apakah dia benar benar nyata? dan buku pemberian ibunya yang berisi jenis-jenis Elfva, apakah kejadian itu berhubungan?

Otak cerdas Sakura terus mengotak-atik kejadian yang menimpanya. '_I-ini tidak mungkin hanya kebetulan, ini pasti ada sesuatu_.' Pikirnya keras.

"…hoi-hoiii, Sakuraa? _Are you all right? Class begin at 01.00 a.m and you not prepare yourself? And we must have lunch before class begin, come on, dear_." Ucap Ino sambil membangunkan Sakura dari lamunanya.

"Ah, Ino. _Thank you for wake me up, I'm okay. I just feel a little headache. Certainly, I will prepare my self first before we have lunch._" Balasnya sambil mengambil seragam khas asramanya dari koper miliknya untuk dikenakan.

Seragam asramanya terlihat mewah dengan kemeja putih polos beserta emblem khas '_Genius formitable Viareggio Senior high School. _Untuk perempuan mereka mengenakan jas ketat berwarna merah yang dikancingkan dibawahnya dan dasi pita berwarna merah serta rok wiru hitam setengah lutut dan juga kaos kaki hitam diatas lutut. Untuk laki-laki, mereka mengenakan jas hitam dengan dasi berwarna merah serta celana panjang yang berwarna senada dengan jasnya.

Selesai memakai seragamnya, Sakura segera berkaca untuk merapikan diri. "Menurutmu, apakah aku bertambah tinggi, Ino? Aku rasa rok-ku semakin pendek saja."

"Ya, menurutku begitu. Tapi kau terlihat semakin dewasa, Sakura. Ah, ayo kita ke ruang makan. Sepertinya yang lainnya sudah berada disana. Dan ya, kau hutang cerita padaku tentang libur musim panasmu itu, Sakura. Ayo cepat!" balas Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura untuk menuju ke ruang makan.

"Hei, baiklah. Tapi lepaskan tanganmu itu dulu, Ino. Aku belum mengambil tasku!"

Setelah mereka makan, sesegera mungkin mereka menuju ke kelas karna waktu yang benar-benar mengejar. Sesampainnya di kelas, kelas 11-A, mereka keheranan. Banyak sekali siswa membicarakan tentang topik yang sama saat Sakura dan Ino di ruang makan.

"Aku heran, Sakura. Seberapa hebatnya sih anak baru yang katanya akan datang hari ini itu sampai-sampai seluruh isi sekolah gempar dan selalu membicarakannya?" omel Ino sambil duduk di bangku tepat di sebelah Sakura.

"Aku tak tahu, Ino. Kita lihat saja nanti, 5 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi."

Dan benar saja, setelah 5 menit Ino mengoceh dengan Sakura bel langsung berbunyi nyaring. Segera para murid kelas duduk di kursinya masing-masing sambil menunggu kedatangan guru mereka.

5 menit berlalu, seorang guru wanita dan seorang laki-laki yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan murid laki-laki lainnya memasuki kelas 11-A. Terlihat tatapan para siswa perempuan terpesona dengan kedatangan murid baru itu.

"_Good afternoon, class_." Sapa guru itu ramah.

"_Good afternoon, Madam_." Sapa seluruh murid di kelas itu dengan kompak.

"Kalian semua terlihat segar hari ini, pasti liburan musim panas kalian menyenangkan, ya. Nah, baiklah. Kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Jepang. Nah, ayo perkenalkan dirimu," Sahut guru itu sambil mempersilahkan murid yang dimaksudnya itu untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Uchiha Sasuke, _Great to meet you_."

Perkenalan singkat, namun berhasil memikat seluruh murid perempuan di kelas itu. Mereka berbisik-bisik memuji betapa tampan dan sempurnanya murid baru itu.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, matanya membulat sempurna, keringat dingin meluncur di dahinya. Sasuke menatapnya tajam membuat hatinya mencelos. Sakura membatin, '_Mata itu, mata yang persis aku lihat pada pemuda di malam itu. Tapi, apakah itu memang benar-benar dia?_ '

**To be Continue**

_Haloo semuanya, author kembali dengan cerita baru bergenre fantasy! Nah menurut kalian, bagaimana dengan fic ini? Minta review-nya ya^^_

_Nah sedikit cerita, ide dari fic ini author terinspirasi dari film-film seperti Narnia,Harry potter, Alice in Wonderland, dll. Author tidak men-copas alur cerita ini dari film manapun._

_Nah di fic ini diceritakan kalau Sakura dkk tinggal di Italia, jadi author menceritakan mereka memakai bahasa inggris. Nah untuk istilah asing seperti 'Seelie court, Unseelie court, Nervosa, Elfva, Banshee, Asrais.' Itu akan lebih diperjelas lagi di chapter berikutnya. Untuk readers, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, jangan lupa tulis kritik dan saran di kotak review, terimakasih^^_


End file.
